


Dark Desert Highway

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Series: Song Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Colts & Quills Challenge, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night cross-country drive. Dean's looking for something. Sam has a secret he's not telling.</p><p>For the song prompt "Hotel California" by The Eagles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desert Highway

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at the first Colts & Quills Writing Challenge! 
> 
> Song Prompt: Hotel California by The Eagles
> 
> Keys: something misplaced, a secret, time’s running out (either it actually is, or your character[s] simply feel that way)
> 
> Challenge: setting is outdoors (So probably technically I cheated here because they’re in the impala, but the impala is outside, so…?)

It’s somewhere around 4:00 a.m., and Baby’s the only car on the road, the dark stretch of highway in front of them illuminated under her headlights. They’ve been driving for hours, and they’re exhausted. They had just finished a case in Nebraska when they got a call from a contact near Albuquerque about a string of dead bodies with missing hearts, and tonight’s the full moon, which means they only have one, maybe two more nights to gank the sucker before they’d have to wait for another lunar cycle. So they drive.

Sam’s been dozing against the passenger side window for the past 40 minutes or so, his jacket balled up under his head as a makeshift pillow. Dean’s got his window cracked so the chill night air blows in, keeping him alert. He’s pretty good at staying awake, but it’s going on 22 hours since he’s closed his eyes and he’s feeling it. He reaches across the seat and thumps Sam on the knee with his fist.

“Your turn, Sleeping Beauty. I’m ‘bout to drive us into the tree line.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Sam groans, stretching and yawning, as Dean pulls to the side of the road and puts her in park.

Sam rolls out of the car, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and shuffles around the front while Dean goes around the back. Once in the driver’s seat, he stretches again, working the kinks from his neck, and shifts it into drive. He grabs the half-full styrofoam cup from the cupholder and takes a sip. His nose wrinkles at the bitter, cold coffee, but it’s better than nothing. Dean fidgets, trying to get comfortable, before sighing and reaching under the seat for the box of cassette tapes. He rummages for a moment. Sam glances over, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

“Where’s Metallica?”

“What?”

“Metallica. Where is it?”

“I don’t know, Dean. I don’t really keep track of your _cassette tape_ collection.” He rolls his eyes, but he does know. He bites the inside of his cheek remembering. It was another long drive like this one, a couple weeks back. Dean was sleeping, and if he had to listen to _Enter Sandman_ one more time he was going to lose his fucking mind. So in a moment of recklessness, he pitched the tape out the window. It was probably still sitting on the side of a road somewhere in the middle of South Dakota. _Shit._  

“ _Son of a bitch_. That’s my sleeping music.”

“Maybe it just fell under the seat. We’ll look for it tomorrow.”

Dean grumbles, curses some more, before choosing something else and popping it into the player. The beginning riff of _Back in Black_ fills the car, and Dean settles in. Sam sighs, his death grip on the steering wheel loosening a little. As soon as they make it to Albuquerque, he’s going to have to find a second-hand record shop and get a replacement.


End file.
